I Hope I Told You Sooner
by mitsume hyuuga
Summary: I left him. I left him alone. I said to myself with tears forming in my eyes. I went back to check him and I saw many people surrounding the park. So I ran faster and faster and when I saw him....... COMPLETE!


**mitsumehyuuga:** wow! When was the last time I made stories? Wah! Miss making stories..oh well this story I'm making was only forced to write XD

**natsume: **stop explaining and get on with the story! Baka

**mitsumehyuuga:** grrr! Natsume no baka!

**mikan: **mitsume-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice !

**PS: **please listen to a slow love song while reading :] enjoy!

CAME FROM AN INSPIRATIONAL STORY

"I Hope I Told You Sooner"

_by: mitsume hyuuga_

**Her P.O.V**

Hi I'm Mikan Sakura, age of 15 years old, and studying in Gakuen Alice. I am going in middle school now. I'm just a simple girl, well for others I'm very famous because I always get high grades. Well let's stop with the introduction and continue to my story. Well, uhm.. I like a guy and he is my _best friend. _He doesn't know I like him because I only keep it a secret. Well, because I'm scared he will not feel the same way.

Another morning came by and another day to go to school. I always wake up early to catch the train. I forgot to tell you, I live in my house now not in the school's dorm. But it's fine for me since I have to go to the train with my best friend.

On my way to the train station I saw him looking at me. I said "sorry, did you wait for long?" while gasping. "Baka. It's fine" he replied. As usual he always teases me but still, he's so kind and very protective. So we went to the train and off to school.

**-SCHOOL-**

As we went to our classroom, class started. Actually we are classmates and seat mates, and I'm very glad of it.

As the class go on, my best friend and I just keep chatting with each other and keep laughing to ourselves. Why? Because the lessons are boring, but I still kept thinking why the two of us have the most high grades in all the section.

I love talking to him. I'm glad we became best friends, but I don't want to end it that way. I want us to more than friends. But oh well, I don't have the choice because I know he doesn't feel the same way.

***School Bells Ring!***

So after the class we cleaned the classrooms before leaving. So after that we went to our way. We are going together to our favorite place to hang out with, in the park. I plan to talk to him on our way about me liking him.

So we walk our way to the park, while walking we saw a girl being harassed by four men. My best friend went to them and began punching them one by one. I went near them to get the girl and my best friend said... "Run! I'm going to take care of this!" "How about you!?" I replied. "I'm going to be alright, believe me, please run!!!" he said shouting while punching the four men.

_I left him. I can't believe I left him_. But he ask me too, so I believe him. The girl thanked us so much and said "I'll report to the police, please wait here" so she run to the police station, while I was worried to what's happening to my best friend, my heart was pounding so hard because I am scared to what will happen to him.

_I left him. I left him alone. _I said to myself with tears forming in my eyes. I went back to check him and I saw many people surrounding the park. So I ran faster and faster and when I saw him. My knees dropped. My eyes were shock and full of tears. My head was screaming. I saw him....

_lying there with blood on his body....._

I felt the world stop. I cried and cried and kept shouting.. "WHY!??!?! WHY?!?! WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE THIS!? WHY?!"

"wake up! wake up! Don't leave me alone! We're best friends right? You said you'll always be by my side. Please...please..don't LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I continued crying and crying.

"why didn't you let me say those 3 words, I've wanted to say?"

"I LOVE YOU"

and that time I saw a paper in his hand. It was a letter, the letter says...

_Hi best friend, no I mean Mikan,_

_I know this is sudden but I always kept this _

_feeling from you. I've always wanted to_

_say these three words..._

_I LOVE YOU_

_Mikan Sakura_

_from your best friend,_

_Natsume_

.Tears

"I hope I told you sooner, Natsume_"_

_**---THE END---**_

**mitsume: **gomen minna I made this a tragic story hehe.. :] and sorry because it's so short, gomene for killing natsume XD

**natsume:** hn. Why did you kill me. BAKA

**mitsume: **gomen! And don't call me baka, I just want to experience a story that will make the readers cry. Oh well I don't think they'll cry. LOL :P

**mikan:** ***cries* **wah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**mitsume: **oh gomene mikan-chan. Don't cry please :( hahaha

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

**PS**: guys tell me if you want Natsume's POV.


End file.
